Ja sam za ples
|year = 1987 |position = 4th |points = 92 |previous = Željo moja |next = Mangup }} Ja sam za ples was the Yugoslavian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1987 in Brussels performed by the group Novi Fosili. It is a very upbeat song reminiscent of pop music from the mid-20th century. The song was performed 21st following Ireland and preceding Switzerland. At the close of voting, it finished in 4th place with 92 points after leading in the first four rounds of voting. Lyrics Croatian= I wanna dance, oh... Ja sam za ples, oh yeah U nekom bistrou tu kod nas na moru Ja pila sam sok A tamo za barom, u džuboksu starom Su svirali rok Odjednom se stvori, ja čujem govori: "This is okay" ("This is okay") Pogled mi sretne, i kaže mi hej Čujem nešto kao: "Do you wanna dance?" Mislim da me pita da li sam za ples (I wanna dance) Oh... Ja sam za ples, oh yeah Čujem nešto kao: "Do you wanna dance?" Mislim da me pita da li sam za ples (I wanna dance) Oh... Ja sam za ples, oh yeah I wanna dance, oh... Ja sam za ples, oh yeah U nekom bistrou tu kod nas na moru Ja pila sam sok A dolje na plaži, su momci na gaži Svirali rok I opet se stvori, ja čujem govori: "This is okay" ("This is okay") Pogled mi sretne, i kaže mi hej Čujem nešto kao: "Do you wanna dance?" Mislim da me pita da li sam za ples (I wanna dance) Oh... Ja sam za ples, oh yeah Čujem nešto kao: "Do you wanna dance?" Mislim da me pita da li sam za ples (I wanna dance) Oh... Ja sam za ples, oh yeah I wanna dance, oh... Ja sam za ples, oh yeah I wanna dance |-| Translation= I wanna dance, oh... I'm up for a dance, oh yeah In a café right here by the sea I was drinking some juice And over there by the bar, on an old jukebox Some rock was playing From out of nowhere he appears, I hear him say: "This is okay" ("This is okay") Our eyes meet, and he says hey I hear something like: "Do you wanna dance?" I think he's asking me if I want to dance (I wanna dance) Oh... I'm up for a dance, oh yeah I hear something like: "Do you wanna dance?" I think he's asking me if I want to dance (I wanna dance) Oh... I'm up for a dance, oh yeah I wanna dance, oh... I'm up for a dance, oh yeah In a café right here by the sea I was drinking some juice Down there at the beach, some guys in a band Were playing some rock And he appears again, I can hear him say: "This is okay" ("This is okay") Our eyes meet, and he says hey I hear something like: "Do you wanna dance?" I think he's asking me if I want to dance (I wanna dance) Oh... I'm up for a dance, oh yeah I hear something like: "Do you wanna dance?" I think he's asking me if I want to dance (I wanna dance) Oh... I'm up for a dance, oh yeah I wanna dance, oh... I'm up for a dance, oh yeah I wanna dance Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1987 Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Yugoslavia